El bebé de Sakura
by Ellistriel
Summary: Ciclo Hórrido /•/ Entrenar no es suficiente. /•/ Octava Función: El bebé de Rosemary /•/ Sakura y Sasuke se mudan a un departamento para empezar su vida como pareja. Rápidamente ella queda embarazada y en un estado muy susceptible que la vuelve presa de extrañas visiones y sensaciones. ¿Todo está en su cabeza o realmente algo oscuro la asecha?


Disclaimer:

"Rosemary's Baby". Roman Polanski (1968)

"Naruto". Masashi Kishimoto, Japón (1999-2015)

Adaptación:

"El bebé de Sakura". Ellistriel, Perú (2015)

Género:

Suspenso, Supernatural.

Reparto:

Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke

Sinopsis:

Sakura y Sasuke se mudan a un departamento para empezar su vida como pareja. Rápidamente ella queda embarazada y en un estado muy susceptible que la vuelve presa de extrañas visiones y sensaciones. ¿Todo está en su cabeza o realmente algo oscuro la asecha?

* * *

 **El bebé de Sakura**

* * *

Avanzaron en compañía del casero, el edificio que estaban visitando era bastante nuevo, como casi todo en Konoha tras la reconstrucción luego del ataque de Pein. Subieron las escaleras con tranquilidad, el departamento que verían se encontraba en el último piso, el séptimo. No era la primera ocasión que buscaban un lugar para arrendar, pero la vez anterior lo habían hecho de forma precipitada para poder tener un lugar para ellos y la ansiada intimidad.

―¿Son Shinobi? ―preguntó el hombre para tratar de hacer más ameno el silencioso ascenso.

―Sí, los dos ―se apresuró a contestar Sakura, aguantando una pequeña risa al notar la expresión de fastidio de Sasuke.

¿De verdad no lo reconocía? Estaba seguro de que si no se enteró de su escape de Konoha años atrás y posterior traición al unirse a Akatsuki y atentar contra la aldea oculta entre las hojas, tenía que saber de él a causa del bullicioso rubio que no podía aguantar la emoción de tener a su amigo de regreso. Era cierto que llevaban ropa de civil por ser su día libre, pero las facciones de un Uchiha eran inconfundibles incluso sin el sharingan activo.

―¿Jounins? ―continuó indagando sin un interés mayor que el de hacer conversación, eran jóvenes, pero tras una guerra muchos subían de rango.

―Chuunin y… ―se aventuró a responder ella, dejando escapar una sonrisa nerviosa al posar la mirada sobre su acompañante que causó algo de interés por parte del hombre.

―¡Oh! ―exclamó de improvisto el casero y agudizó la mirada para analizar a Sasuke―. Perdón, tenía que haberlo reconocido antes Uchiha-san ―intervino con respeto y una pequeña pizca de temor y se apresuró a llevar la mirada al frente para cambiar de tema―. Durante la reconstrucción se trató de mantener la misma estructura exterior, pero este había sido un edificio viejo de épocas en que las familias gustaban de espacios más grandes para sus numerosos miembros. Un desperdicio actualmente, además de costos más elevados ―explicó con comodidad, el discurso lo sabía de memoria―. El departamento que les voy a mostrar había sido uno solo con el de al lado. ¡Nueve habitaciones! ―exclamó casi espantado, buscando la llave en su bolsillo.

Sakura sonrió, ella tenía que actuar como un amortiguador entre el mundo y el carácter poco comunicativo y hosco de su flamante esposo. Se sonrojó un poco al llamarlo así, aún le costaba creer que ella llevaba el apellido Uchiha. Fue una boda sencilla y pequeña, con los padres de ella y amigos más cercanos. No por esto fue tranquila, ningún lugar donde Naruto estuviera presente podía mantenerse en calma por mucho, menos si además se considera a su maestra tras una noche bebiendo sake.

―¡Aquí estamos! ―anunció el hombre deteniéndose frente a una puerta de madera oscura―. Los muebles de la antigua dueña aún no los retiran, su hijo me pidió que les comentara que está rematando todo lo de su difunta madre.

Lo primero que notaron fuero los techos altos, que daban una grata sensación de mayor amplitud, pero en cuanto avanzaron por el corredor y posaron la mirada en las habitaciones se dieron cuenta que el lugar se veía sumamente saturado por los múltiples muebles y adornos. Intercambiaron miradas por un momento, era un acuerdo silencioso, no le comprarían nada al hijo de la difunta dueña.

―¿Y esto? ―preguntó Sakura al ingresar a la cocina y notar un pequeño herbario en medio de la habitación. Reconocía casi todas las plantas secas, la mayoría eran aromáticas o para preparar infusiones, pero tenerlas en la mitad de la cocina era algo extraño.

―Era una dama anciana, seguramente no tenía nada más que hacer ―opinó el casero antes de señalarles que siguieran avanzando a lo que debía de ser la sala―. Es el mejor ambiente de toda la propiedad, se los puedo asegurar.

Abrió una puerta doble y les permitió admirar la espaciosa habitación. Sakura ingresó emocionada, ni siquiera el mal gusto de decoración de la dueña era capaz de quitarle la belleza al lugar. Avanzó un par de pasos y vio el elemento que quizás la enamoró por completo, una hermosa chimenea.

―Funciona perfectamente ―aseguró el casero al darse cuenta dónde estaba posada la mirada de la joven―. Es un espacio muy grande, perfecto para poder tener niños jugando sin necesidad de que salgan todo el tiempo ―añadió y Sakura se tensó un poco.

―Aún no tenemos hijos ―intervino Sasuke con tranquilidad, hablando por primera vez.

El hombre iba a decir algo más, emocionado de ver que no sólo la mujer estaba interesada, sino que al fin el esposo había decidido abrir la boca, pero notó unas extrañas rayas en el suelo, justo a la entrada de la sala. Al asomarse a ver se dio cuenta que un pesado mueble había sido movido frente a un armario.

―Qué extraño… ―murmuró el hombre―. ¿Cómo habrá hecho para moverlo? ―La pregunta la soltó al aire y luego posó la mirada en Sasuke―. ¿Me ayuda a ponerlo en su lugar?

Sasuke levantó una ceja, normalmente no se molestaría, pero su situación al reinsertarse nuevamente como shinobi de la hoja había sido complicada y sus misiones por el momento eran de pedidos muy similares. Casi de inmediato Sakura dio un paso adelante y con una amable sonrisa dibujada en su rostro tomó el mueble, levantándolo sin problemas ante el asombro del casero.

―Eso debe ser muy útil para limpiar ―atinó a decir para no quedarse callado―. Bueno, les tengo que mostrar todo ―agregó y abrió el armario, dejando ver un par de toallas y una aspiradora.

Los tres observaron el contenido sin comprender por qué alguien ocultaría objetos tan sencillos detrás de tan pesado mueble. Sin una respuesta ante la extrañez siguieron. Revisaron cada ambiente y pese al decorado que no era de su agradado, el lugar tenía mucho potencial: techos elevados, grandes ventanas, habitaciones espaciosas y una hermosa chimenea funcional. Necesitarían arreglar algunas cosas, pero mucho del problema lo resolverían de forma sencilla con una buena capa de pintura.

 **. .**

―Es muy espacioso ―comentó Sakura luego de que abandonaran el edificio.

―Y bastante más costoso ―replicó el Uchiha de forma malhumorada. El asunto financiero lo tenía bastante molesto y dudaba que viera la herencia de su familia que dejó atrás por mucho tiempo, eso si es que llegaba a recuperarla.

Tras la guerra Sasuke regresó a Konoha y aunque su cabeza no tenía precio su situación seguía siendo complicada. Oficialmente desertó siendo genin y ese era el rango que se le dio luego de meses de estar en observación y alejado de las misiones. Naruto estaba en una situación similar, eso al menos le consolaba ya que el rubio expresaba muchas de las cosas que él sentía, pero por su misma personalidad era incapaz de exteriorizar.

La Hokage les explicó que tenían dos opciones. La primera era esperar a que se reiniciaran los exámenes chunin y la otra era esperar el largo proceso político de un nombramiento a dedo. La segunda opción podía ser igual de larga en tiempo de espera ya que los miembros del consejo también estaban involucrados en la decisión y ninguno de los dos era especialmente querido por ellos. Gracias a esto los dos shinobi más fuerte de Konoha e incluso del mundo estaban relegados a misiones genin y su correspondiente salario.

El otro tema incómodo era el de su herencia Uchiha. Sasuke tenía una suma bastante grande a su nombre al ser el único heredero de un prestigioso clan, pero tras su deserción la aldea tomó posesión de sus bienes. Gracias a su apoyo durante la guerra, y la debilidad de Tsunade ante los pedidos de Naruto y Sakura, se iniciaron conversaciones sobre la devolución de cierta parte. Pero nuevamente el consejo mantenía fuerte trabas, argumentando que el daño ocasionado por él había costado mucho económicamente a la aldea y estaban en todo el derecho de no devolverle nada.

―Podemos pagarlo ―insistió ella. Como chuunin y médico ninja ganaba lo suficiente―. Estoy segura que en un par de meses te ascenderán o al menos sabremos en qué acabará lo de tu herencia ―Sabía que debía hablar con precaución, no quería herirlo en el ego y que el departamento quedara en el olvido, pero realmente quería mudarse a ese lugar.

 **. .**

Habían tomado la decisión, Sasuke aceptó mudarse. Sakura se sorprendió bastante, pero estaba segura de que él ya estaba cansado de vivir en el pequeño departamento en el que estaban dentro de uno de los complejos de viviendas para shinobi. Por la prisa de su boda y de tener un espacio propio aceptaron de inmediato ir a vivir ahí cuando Kakashi mencionó que había un departamento libre en su edificio. El espacio era muy reducido para dos personas viviendo juntas y ella sabía que Sasuke quería hijos, además que algunos de los habitantes lanzaban miradas burlonas contra el Uchiha y su rango oficial.

―Pensé que se quedarían más tiempo ―comentó Kakashi cuando Sakura colocó una bandeja con comida en la mesa.

―¿No vas a decirme que nos vas a extrañar? ―soltó Sasuke con cierta acidez que Kakashi ignoró por completo.

―No estaremos tan lejos ―intervino ella de inmediato. Sabía que Kakashi no iba a tomarse a pecho nada de lo que saliera de la boca de Sasuke, pero no le gustaba el nulo respeto que su esposo tenía con él al hablar, aunque la verdad era que siempre fue así, desde el inició lo llamó por su nombre.

La pequeña cena de despedida transcurrió tranquila hasta que ella mencionó dónde se estaban mudando y Kakashi mostró verdadero interés. Ella sonrió satisfecha, al fin pudo lograr que su sensei mostrara alguna emoción respecto a no seguir siendo vecinos. Sasuke por otro lado lo observó con recelo, sabía que Kakashi debía saber algo que ellos no respecto a ese lugar y no pensaba decírselos.

 **. .**

Con la mudanza casi terminada y sin los trabajadores de la pequeña compañía que contrataron revoloteando por las habitaciones de espacioso departamento, la joven pareja decidió descansar en su nueva sala de estar frente a la acogedora chimenea. Se acomodaron en su único sillón que se veía casi ridículo en medio de ese amplio espacio vacío, pero no les importaba, con el tiempo decorarían a su gusto.

Unos ligeros golpeteos en la puerta de entrada los interrumpieron y Sasuke sólo gruñó cuando su esposa decidió atender pese a que él tenía toda la intensión de ignorar a quien estuviera fuera de su departamento. La joven kunoichi abrió la puerta y se quedó helada al ver a los dos ancianos del consejo de la aldea de pie, observándola con interés y una tarta en las manos.

―Sakura ―llamó Sasuke acercándose al extrañarse tras no escuchar ningún cruce de palabras.

Cuando el Uchiha notó Mitokado Homura y Utatane Koharu le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta que ese par de ninjas que no sólo le ocultaron la verdad sobre la masacre de su clan, sino que eran la actual fuente de sus problemas no estaban ahí por asuntos oficiales, esa tarta delataba mucho más. Se maldijo por no revisar quienes serían sus vecinos y sobre todo por no obligar a su sensei a hablar cuando notó que le ocultaba algo, Kakashi lo sabía y no le dijo nada.

* * *

Pensaba hacer un oneshot grande, pero para evitar 20 hojas de word y de una buena vez comenzar a publicar, decidí volverlo varios capítulos, serán 3 posiblemente, en el peor de los casos 4. Este es el inicio con la parte tranquila de la película adaptada a esta pareja que por cierto cuando planee escribir esto aún no estaban juntos y Sarada no existía xD


End file.
